


Talk to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Mother and Child (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Paul finds comfort in Elizabeth





	Talk to me

“I miss my wife all the time”Paul said to her 

“Don’t worry I’m here for you”Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him hugging him

“It’s different I have the kids to think about but I’m just all alone a lonely old widow”Paul frowned

“Take as long as you need Paul”Elizabeth said to him 

“It’s nice having someone to talk to about all of this”Paul opened up to her he sat down on the couch

“You can trust me”Elizabeth says to him 

“I really feel like I’m able to talk to you about anything”Paul remarked 

“I am pretty trustworthy”Elizabeth says her hand getntly rubbing at his thigh


End file.
